Faction - Devils
HOME DEVELOPMENT NOTES History Moloch’s Adventure line · Death Pitt · (Adventure needed) The team see the dark priest (Caecilus Nobio) at his town and find his brother (Caecilus Quinto)chained up in a secret basement. The priest scarpers when he sees the team. · (Hook needed) the team make their way back to the death Pitt and kill the dark priest who then embodies the statue. 6 Zombies and 1 zombified black bear. He is a level 5 cleric (add 2 Lvl 3 spells) · (Adventure needed) Enter the demons. 3 small adventures with Demons. o 1 x Demon with the coins of sin o 1 x Demon is summoned and kills all the summoners o 1 x · (Hook/Adventure needed) Meeting Moloch. Team might be summoned by Moloch to run an errand for him. Intro to the Blood War. PCs fall into the Death Pitt and run away at the last fight (no short rest) They return the next day to find it empty Future They will encounter the priest Nobio again and will kill him. This soul will be locked up in the statue that then becomes animated. Eventually his brother Caesilus Quinto will be returned from an undead state to take his brothers place. He is a necromancer (Sorcerer?). Then he will try to raise a Lich whose head is the artefact they have been using up to now. Also a Necromancer. By gathering an un-dead army of people he had contracts with Moloch is keeping all the souls in a giant battery or bank vault. Moloch – Motivations and tactics What does he want? To regain his position in hell. Tactics: '' Buy his way back in by collecting souls but he would need to stop them going into hell. He could keep the souls locked up in undead. Push his way back in with a military tactical strike Buy his way back in with Gold and Magic power (items) ''General tactics in the material plane: Keeps spies. A spy (sugar glider) will follow the PCs once they leave the pitt to see where they are connected to. He will find out that they are connected to the iron spike. He will research a bit and find out that they have access to planar travel. This is of great interest to him. What can he offer the PCs Bring evil people to him. He will collect their souls. PCs could become Demon hunters. The Brothers: Caecilus Quinto Caecilus Nobio House Caecilus Death pitt of Moloch. ''' At the end of the adventure, the statue of the demon Moloch sucks up the spirit of the evil necromancer. This introduces the Influence on Moloch into the campaign. For the Forgotten Realms part of the campaign the Fiend Moloch (Devil – Lawful evil) is trying to broaden his powerbase to launch an attack on Hell to regain his status. JOURNAL 26/08/18 XP: 700/240each PCs used a rope to escape the Death Pitt of Moloch. Gave extra bonus for making the unexpected happen – dangling from a rope above slavering zombies – 100xp (Culti Leader Sussar was left alive with 3 zombies. He had Johns body (wife Marjorie) and 4 cultists to use for zombies.) '''Interlude - Iron spike Seeing the Priest Clear the towns problem - Do I need the Elixee backstory Their part of chult is forest, it was torn from Abeir, there is a gateway through a tunnel connecting it to the Forest of Mir - Do I need the McShaq backstory - Define the town \Concord? See the priest – hunt the Owlbear being stalked by 3 goblins – Ankheg (sink hole) Find the magic item – a late arriving goblin with a gauntlet of fireball Return to the pitt – Using the skull counts as concentration. – 6 zombies and a zombie bear – Broken zombies at the back where they have been working to uncover the mural art. The Cult Leader Sussar managed to make 2 zombies. He has not had a chance to rest. He is exhausted lvl1. Spike Trap is back down. Mention the statue but not the name Moloch until they kill the cult leader and he says, “Must guard Moloch” and he dies leaving a life essence going into the statue. Category:Plotting Category:Planning Category:Factions Category:All